


lupine ways

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternative Werewolf Lore, Eros & Thanatos, F/M, Werewolves, werewolf sadie adler
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: — Оно... Не передается через укусы или как-то иначе, если ты об этом. — Пауза. — Оно вообще никак не передается. Это что-то другое, что рождается внутри само. А потом меняет тебя.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan, Sadie Adler/John Marston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты R-NC-21





	lupine ways

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено кусочком чужого геймплея, где ночью на ранчо как будто бы можно услышать чей-то не то вой, не то что-то подобное. тот видосик послужил вдохновением для нескольких англоязычных фиков с оборотнями Джоном и Артуром, но автору думается, что Сэди канонично подошла бы сюда больше

Он не узнал ее, когда после ожесточенной перестрелки поднялся наконец на второй этаж дома на ранчо Повешенной Собаки. В ней не было ровным счетом ничего человеческого — как будто всю свою ненависть она копила весь этот год, аккумулировала в тугой сгусток, чтобы, когда наконец настанет тот день, когда она доберется до О’Дрисколлов, взорваться чем-то совершенно иным, выпустить на волю всех своих волков, воющих в ночи от горя и злобы. Всех кровожадных тварей, рвущих сейчас здоровенными зубищами и длиннющими когтищами человеческую плоть, как будто пытаясь найти в груде мяса, кишок и потрохов что-то давно утерянное. 

— ...Сэди? — не веря своим глазам, выдыхает Артур. Многое он повидал на своем веку, но чтобы человек превращался в зверя буквально, а не метафорически — пока еще не бывало. 

Существо вонзает острые зубы прямо в глотку тому самому здоровяку, которого Сэди так хотела порвать собственными руками, и визгливый крик тонет в мокром хрипе и клекоте крови. Руки и ноги в судороге взметаются в воздух — а потом опадают на пол, и тело затихает, теперь навсегда. 

Существо поворачивает к Артуру голову. Позади в свете единственного окна танцует взметнувшаяся пыль, и силуэт выглядит обрамленным бледным гало. Один рычащий неровный вдох. Один выдох. 

Существо моргает. 

Медленно сползает с обезображенного трупа, встает. Вытирает — не рот — пасть тыльной стороной то ли ладони, то ли лапы, скорее машинально, ведь всю ту кровь, что на нем сейчас, не отмыть так легко. 

Теперь Артур видит ее — прежнюю, знакомую Сэди, от которой остались лишь некоторые внешние черты, и даже сквозь них теперь пробивается жесткая волчья шерсть грязно-коричневого оттенка, а вместо пары верхних зубов в самом деле торчат клыки, хорошо подходящие, чтобы рвать мясо. Такие же клыки и когти оставили Джону шрамы на всю жизнь — а ведь обычно на парне все заживает как на собаке, — и Артура посещает праздная мысль, что, возможно, не совсем обычные то были волки, что задрали его лошадь и протащили ее кишки по глубоким сугробам в снегах Амбарино. 

Существо смотрит на него, как будто не сразу узнавая. А потом, спустя длинные, тягучие секунды, сквозь которые с когтей бледным стуком о доски капает кровь, его взгляд проясняется. Мутная поволока спадает с него, и Сэди — наконец, наконец это его Сэди — делает глубокий, рваный вдох и пытается что-то сказать, но язык ее не слушается. 

Артур делает осторожный шаг вперед и даже дышит теперь едва-едва, опасаясь испугать дикого зверя. Пол и стены забрызганы мириадами капель крови, а от трупа растекается густая темная лужа. Артур привычен к этому приторному запаху — но где-то в глубине желудка тошнота все равно сама собою противной горечью стучится в нёбо. Еще один шаг — стук каблука старых сапог, скрип половицы старого дома — и фигура Сэди, до этого полная напряжения и энергии, готовой снова выплеснуться наружу, теперь как будто поникает, и брови хмурятся сами собой. Сэди опускает взгляд и с каким-то будто бы удивлением или печалью смотрит на свои окровавленные теперь уже почти что руки. 

— Артур, — слышит он жалобный всхлип с такой знакомой хрипотцой. Сердце ухает вниз. 

Последний шаг — и вот он уже от нее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и тяжелый запах бьет прямо в нос... Он осторожно обнимает ее, чувствуя, как чужая кровь пачкает одежду и как от слез намокает рубашка где-то на плече. И звуки, которые он слышит, тоже мало похожи на человеческие. 

— Пойдем отсюда, — шепчет он, гладя ее по пшеничным волосам. — Скоро здесь будут законники. 

Уже темнеет, когда они пересекают железнодорожные пути у станции Уоллес и добираются до заросшего соснами берега Дакоты. Вдалеке шумит водопад Камберленд, и они отмывают одежду в холодной речной воде. 

Ночью, под растущей луной, они занимаются любовью, и в том, что они делают, пожалуй, нет ничего личного — по крайней мере, не для Сэди. Где смерть — там и жизнь; и от этого горечь снова проступает на языке, когда он целует ее соски, крепко держа на себе за талию, пока Сэди плавно водит бедрами. Шерсть, клыки и когти ушли, спрятались обратно, как будто и не было, и теперь все произошедшее кажется не более чем галлюцинацией, примерещившейся от шока, болезни или усталости. Только вот запах крови еще долго остается на ее коже, как бы он ни старался этого не замечать.

*

Круглая луна так ярко освещает комнату, что Джон не может уснуть. Лежащей рядом Эбигейл это совершенно не мешает — ей хоть пушка над ухом стреляй, проснется сама поутру, ровнехонько во сколько полагается. Джон смотрит на ее спокойный профиль, потом упирается взглядом в потолок. Он лежит так, наверное, с добрый час — а потом слышит какой-то шум вдалеке, с ранчо Повешенной Собаки, где уже давно рассиживается банда Ларами, портящая жизнь всей округе. Джон садится на кровати. Выстрелов нет, и это довольно странно. Только отдаленные крики, как будто кто-то что-то не поделил. В конце концов, какое ему дело до внутренних разборок каких-то бандюганов? Ему нельзя лезть в это дерьмо, он, вообще-то, старается начать новую жизнь, если уж на то пошло. Он ложится обратно. Внутри зудит это дурацкое желание сунуться. Черт побери. Он слышит отдельные вскрики, и один раз даже какое-то совершенно безобразное «Помогите!». Это уже не лезет ни в какие ворота. Джон быстро натягивает висящие рядом на стуле джинсы, сует ноги в ботинки, хватает винтовку и осторожно выходит в ночь.

У ворот на ранчо подозрительно тихо. Луна такая яркая, что все видно очень хорошо — он опускает взгляд к заборчику по обе стороны от ворот и видит трупы двух бандитов, выставленных на ночное дежурство. Подойдя к одному из них, Джон отбрасывает ногой его карабин. У них было оружие, но они даже не успели им воспользоваться. Из тел выпущены кишки, и видок у бандитов тот еще. На чистом адреналине вперемешку с любопытством Джон проходит дальше, нервно вцепившись в винтовку и озираясь по сторонам, но не слышит ни шороха. Впереди таинственно манит приоткрытой дверью амбар. Джон мнется в паре шагов от него, а потом обеими руками толкает двери. 

Дальше все кувырком перед глазами — и вот он уже лежит на спине, выронив винтовку — та лежит буквально в половине фута от правой руки, но дотянуться невозможно, машинально отмечает он, — а сам он пригвожден к земле тяжелыми лапами дикого зверя. 

— Здорово они отделали тебя, Марстон, — неразборчиво рычит зверь, и Джон рад бы проклинать все на свете, начиная от своего идиотского любопытства кончая гребаной луной, что так ярко светит этой ночью, да вот только в голове совершенно пусто, ни одной мало-мальски дельной мыслишки. Из пасти ему на лицо капает густая слюна с каким-то неприятным душком, и каким-то задним мозгом Джону кажется, что он сейчас обделается. 

Постойте. Он что, в самом деле сейчас слышал, как это — _это_ , кем бы оно ни было — _говорит_? Он, наверное, уже на том свете, не иначе. 

— Ч-что? — тупо переспрашивает он. Да, самое время для разговоров. Да что, нахер, происходит?

— Здорово, говорю, тебя отделали, узнаю знакомый почерк, — хрипло рычит зверь, и на границе сознания мелькает какое-то странное, жуткое узнавание. Темная шкура, при свете, наверное, коричневая, как у степных волков, но слишком короткая для волка морда... Но этот голос... 

— Я... не понимаю. — Он чувствует себя полным идиотом — ровно таким, каким его всегда пытался выставить Артур, ни больше, ни меньше, — из-за того, что никак не может сложить два и два. От страха поджимаются кишки и мутит, а от шкуры зверя несет приторно-металлической вонью спекшейся крови и дурным запахом еще горячих человеческих потрохов. 

Хрень собачья.

— Дурень. — Зверь издает какие-то звуки — и тут до Джона доходит, что он смеется. Смеется над ним. Впившись когтями до крови ему в плечи, придавив туловище, зверь вздрагивает, нет, даже трясется. Он сто раз слышал этот голос. Да где же... Где...

— Сэди?! — в ужасе осознает он, но где-то здесь мозг отключается, переставая выдавать что-то внятное. 

— Угадал, Марстон, даже с первой попытки. — Из ее пасти пованивает, и не то чтобы кишки передумали вывернуться в любую неподходящую минуту. 

— Какого... — Он не видел Сэди уже много лет, по правде говоря, с тех пор, когда банда еще доживала свои последние дни в Бивер Холлоу. Но Сэди — женщина, _человек_ , в конце концов, мать ее. У него точно галлюцинации. Это сон. Крепкий, красочный, детальный сон. (Каких у него в жизни не было.) Сейчас Эбигейл будет трясти его за плечо, потому что он проспал, и он проснется, а если нет — то не постесняется плеснуть ему в лицо холодной воды. — Что, нахер, с тобой произошло?! Это правда ты?!

Зверь нехотя переставляет лапы с его плеч на землю по бокам и внимательно всматривается в его лицо. 

— То, что всегда происходит с людьми вроде меня, Марстон. — Джон поводит поцарапанными плечами, привстает на локтях, опасливо озираясь и боясь сделать неверное движение, чтобы не получить лапой по морде или зубами в горло. 

— К... какими? — непонимающе переспрашивает он. 

Сэди — или то, кем она теперь стала — опускает морду прямо к его лицу и замирает в паре дюймов. Джон смотрит ей прямо в глаза — и с все усиливающимся чувством невыносимого стыда чувствует, как намокают джинсы. 

Пиздец. Он реально обоссался?

— С чудовищами, — одним рычанием отвечает она и тычется мокрым носом ему в щеку, влажно сползая на шею. 

За бешеным стуком собственного сердца, грохотом долбящего в ушах, Джон, наверное, не расслышал бы и выстрелов. Горячий широкий шершавый язык проходится по его шее, и от мысли, что теперь ее клыки и его жизнь разделяет только тоненький слой кожи, Джон готов сдохнуть прямо здесь и сейчас. От страха. 

А еще — от чего-то иного, в ужасе лезущего наружу в последние секунды перед смертью, прямо как в рассказах бывалых стрелков перед глазами проносится вся жизнь со всем ее дерьмом. 

Джон зажмуривается. 

— Л-ладно, не такая уж ты и... 

Он опускает руку вниз, непроизвольно поправляя неудобно вставший от страха член — и с непониманием опускает туда взгляд. Нет, он все-таки не обоссался — слава богу, блядь, — это что-то липкое... прозрачное... Капающее... прямо над его ширинкой... Из влажной щели между ног — лап? — Сэди. Аккурат над его рукой. Он бездумно зависает в какой-то тупой прострации, не отдавая себе отчет. Рука сама поднимается туда, к горячему и пульсирующему, сокрытому в густой шелковистой шерсти. 

У его уха раздается утробный рык, и Джон, откуда-то из самой задницы своего скудного умишка внезапно достав единственную известную ему коротенькую молитву, которая то и дело перемежается невнятными матюгами, осторожно надавливает на мягкие скользкие складки — так, как показывала ему Эбигейл. Это приятно. И, кажется, не только ему одному; рык скатывается в какое-то урчание, словно это и не волк вовсе или кем бы оно ни было, а большая кошка вроде пумы. 

— Пожалуйста... — еле разбирает он в том звуке, который издает Сэди, а может, ему просто показалось. Страха больше нет — если она и хотела убить его, то уже давно бы это сделала. В любом случае, он не думает об этом. 

Он думает о сладкой, мокрой щели — и липкой смазке, пачкающей прядки шерсти под пальцами. Все неприятные запахи уже почти незаметны, а шершавый язык на коже — так и вовсе приятен до щекотки. Сэди поводит бедрами, тугой бугорок, шелковый, до того нежный, сам просится под пальцы, и Джон бездумно потирает его, спуская себе в штаны. Если бы это был сон, он бы давно уже проснулся по законам жанра; если это сон, то утром будет немножечко стыдно. 

Или нет.

*

Полуденное солнце безжалостно жарит пыльный Бичерс Хоуп. Руфус лениво полеживает в тени веранды у ног Эбигейл, периодически отвлекаясь от собачьей дремы на то, чтобы клацнуть зубами в воздухе в попытке поймать надоедливого вьющегося вокруг слепня. Когда на дороге к дому появляются Джон и Сэди, он даже ухом не ведет — их запахи ему давно знакомы.

Эбигейл не нравится, что Джон зачастил ездить с Сэди на охоту за головами — то ли переживает за него, дурака, то ли какая-то глупая ревность скребется внутри, — однако она знает, что с Сэди он в безопасности. 

Они привязывают коней и дают им воды, а потом, когда все дела сделаны и Джон уходит с Джеком к реке, Эбигейл и Сэди сидят на широких ступенях под козырьком — солнце неторопливо закатывается за горизонт, обмазывая небо всеми оттенками розового, — и Эбигейл спрашивает:

— Почему Джон не такой, как ты?

Сэди молчит с мгновение. 

— Оно... Не передается через укусы или как-то иначе, если ты об этом. — Пауза. — Оно вообще никак не передается. Это не туберкулез и не сифилис, не заражение крови. — Сэди поворачивает голову, их взгляды встречаются. Глаза у нее печальные, несмотря на мягкий изгиб улыбки на нежно-розовых, словно этот самый закат, губах. — Это что-то другое, что рождается внутри само. А потом меняет тебя. 

— Значит, мне не стоит думать, что однажды и Джон...

— Нет, определенно нет. В Амбарино есть стая... Банда, — поправляет себя она. — Никого из них не кусали дикие звери. Но все они... Жизнь поломала каждого. — Она опускает взгляд к своим пыльным ботинкам, шаркает по сухой земле. 

— Прости.

Они молчат. 

— У вас с Джоном все будет хорошо, я знаю это, — говорит Сэди, и Эбигейл осторожно касается ее ладони, как будто без слов пытаясь сказать ей «у тебя тоже». — Я... постараюсь это гарантировать, — она выплевывает хриплый смешок, — все равно в этой чертовой глуши больше нечем заняться. 

Эбигейл улыбается, качая головой. 

— Вот уж точно. Но ты все равно заходи, когда будет скучно. 

— Конечно. 

Руфус ложится у ног Сэди, и она треплет его по голове.


End file.
